


Miracles

by LittleKnownArtist



Series: Post-Canon Life [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/LittleKnownArtist
Summary: Prose poem about a different sort of intimate encounter beneath the stars.





	Miracles

Inuyasha is straddling her when he sits up to remove his top properly, and Kagome just looks up in awe. Her view is of the moonlight filtering through his white hair like soft gossamer, the color reflecting the light onto his shoulders and where it meets the shadows are the contours of his strong arms.

 

"What's that look for?" He asks, seeing her lying there in a halo of dark hair, her eyes shimmering beneath the shadow of his body, her lips parted, and her body still.

 

Her eyes lift to his, then continue up, gazing back up into the stars, the moon and the silver whispers of clouds.

 

"It's so beautiful," she murmurs.

 

Inuyasha's eyes lift from hers to glance at the sky above. It's just the sky, something he has had the opportunity to gaze upon his entire life. His gaze falls back to his wife.

 

"Keh," he chuckles, "yeah, well you should see it from where I am." This is the miracle he's only recently been granted the opportunity to lay eyes upon. Her eyes catch his. They are like two sparkling stars, and the sudden bloom on her cheeks bears the warmth of the sun, of Spring.


End file.
